


Last Minute Christmas

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Marvel Holidays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Last minute Christmas fluff





	Last Minute Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it’s short cause it’s crazy here with family. Enjoy and have a happy holidays!

It was a long mission. Steve had wounds that were still bleeding, Clint had a broken arm, Tony’s suit no longer functioned, Thor was moving slower, Bucky’s arm was shorting out. Only Natasha managed to look as if the mission was easy. They arrived back at the Tower late.

“Jarvis what time is it?” Steve asked.

“It’s 4am on December 25th.”

“Shit it’s Christmas, we have nothing planned.” Clint stated.

“I’m sure Darcy has it covered.” Bucky replied. He was confident in his best friends ability to handle the holidays.

They all dispersed to shower and sleep, hopefully most of the signs of battle would be erased by the morning.

Bucky and Steve headed to the common room the next morning to hear. “Of course they come home on Christmas after I was told there was no possibility of them coming back. What am I going to do?”

They rounded the corner to find Darcy pacing while mixing a bowl and a full breakfast spread in front of her with a cooling cake behind.

“Doll relax, I’d almost think you weren’t happy to see us.” At the sound of Bucky’s voice Darcy turned and slammed into him with a hug, then Steve.

“Of course I’m happy to see you guys but we have nothing to celebrate with. We were told that you guys wouldn’t be back before the holiday.” 

“The smell of food seems like a good enough celebration.” Clint said popping out of the vent to steal a pancake.

“Eat up guys. A large breakfast is a Lewis family tradition.” 

Slowly everyone piled into the room, even Jane emerged from her lab. Tony came in followed by Dum-E and U both of which were covered in ornaments and tinsel. They all ate, laughed and talked about the year in review. 

When Bucky and Steve admitted they had never seen the claymation Rudolph the team piled on the couch. Legs on top of laps and many more people on the couch than should be. Those that didn’t fit on the couch used Thor as a cushion on the floor. Rudolph became The Grinch, which led to the animated Grinch, which led to Nightmare Before Christmas (Jane still refuses to accept it as a Christmas movie), as more movies were added to the pile and snacks retrieved from the kitchen the team showed no signs of moving. Darcy looked at the team surrounding her and thought “There were no presents or any decorations besides the bots trying to take the popcorn bowl from Tony but the warm Christmas glow was there. For most of them this was the most relaxing Christmas they had had.”

Jane launched a cookie at Bucky for daring to suggest that Jack Skelington should be Santa. 

“Well it’s certainly the most fun.” Darcy thought as she joined in.


End file.
